The Seductress
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A new enemy from Scotland is after Hiro, and this enemy possesses Hime's body to get close to Hiro in order to seduce and consume him, while Hime and Sherwood's factions scrambles to clear Sawawa's name, who is framed for murder. Feat. DARKSTALKERS
1. A Scottish Arrival

**The Seductress**

Once again, a new fic for Princess Resurrection, and while my previous fic, The Seducer, was quite successful, a thought hit me and decided to try another experimental story, and this time I decided to add some twist in the is category which I believe would be a good way to attract viewers.

Last time I introduced the Incubus, who happened to be Hime's pasty suitor and uses Hiro's body to rape her, and partially succeeded, so why another kind of fic since that was already done and all's well and ends well? The answer – what if a female version comes in to play? That's right, a new enemy is introduced…and this time it's a Succubus, and this time she's after Hiro, just as the Incubus went after Hime. So expect some exciting scenes while the plot will be as interesting like the Seducer.

_**

* * *

Disclaimer:**_

**Princess Resurrection** is owned by TBS and Yasunori Mitsunaga

**Morrigan Aesland** is owned by Capcom Co. Ltd.

* * *

Sasanagi .

It was a peaceful day and things were quite normal, as Sawawa was walking at the town carrying a bagful of groceries and market items, intending to cook a good meal for the house of Hime with Flandre in tow. At another place Hiro was passing by as he was being told by Hime to fetch him as she had just passed by a bookstore and soon the 14-year old Blood Warrior meets up with her, and Hime was quite in a good mood as Hiro saw a booth where he can win a prize, so he used a raffle coupon he bought earlier and won a teddy bear, and gives it to Hime as a gift.

Hime, when she was young, used to have one but when the sibling rivalry began, she lost it but this gives her fond memories and she accepted it, and both left, not noticing that someone is watching them, as a pair of eyes glanced at Hiro seeing him good-looking and enough to satisfy her cravings , and the scene reveals that it was a succubus in transparent form, a young woman in the same age as Hime, and had a Scottish descent. She is identified as **Morrigan Aesland**.

"_My, my…what a good-looking boy…he would definitely make my day…and that woman…ah, Lilliane of the Monster Kingdom…hmm…she sure has low tastes…why she hook up with a commoner than a nobleman…but…that gives me an idea…huh?_"

Morrigan's thoughts were interrupted as Sawawa passes by the pafait shop after dropping by the groceries at the mansion, and seeing Sawawa's body, and seeing the men inside the café glancing at her, the Succubus decided to have a little fun.

"_At least I get to kill time…_"

Descending down, Morrigan took possession of Sawawa and read her thoughts, rather surprise at the denseness of the teen, yet this was enough for her to take advantage of and started to seduce the boys who are inside the shop to follow her towards an alley, with about four 16-year old boys following her, as she uses her hypnotic glance to put them under her thrall.

After some 15 minutes, the possessed Sawawa emerged from the alley, holding a handkerchief as her mouth was smeared with sperm, as she left licking the boys' "essence", and the scene shifts to the inside of the alley where the four boys are there, naked, and are reduced to skin and bones, and flies started to hover around the lifeless corpses.

* * *

As Sawawa was nearing the mansion, Morrigan left the body as she knew that Hime's gynoid is capable of detecting paranormal entities so she decided to hatch a plot on how to rid the mansion of possible threats so she can have Hiro to herself, and then seeing Hime, she also came with a ploy on what to do with her.

"_Hmm…since this Hiro Hiriyumi works for Lillianne…I might have use for her since that boy would listen to her…and since the vampire and werewolf are there…I have to flush them out as well…or maybe disable them…so I can make my grand plan…having that 14-year old boy all to my lusting self…_"

* * *

The next day, police arrived at Hime's mansion and there the gang was rather surprised to hear that Sawawa is wanted for questioning, and even Hime herself couldn't do anything at the moment as she too is unaware of what is happening, so she instructed Riza and Flandre to go with the police and get their statements on why Sawawa is wanted.

"Waaahhh! I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know anything!"

"You have the right to remain silent…anything you say will be used against you…you have the right to an attorney…"

As Sawawa is taken away in handcuffs, Riza and Flandre followed, leaving Hime alone in the mansion as Hiro left early for school, and he is unaware of his elder sister's predicament. As Hime thinks of what is going on surrounding her maid, Morrigan waited for the gynoid and the werewolf to leave, and seeing that all is clear, she slowly descended towards the mansion.

"_Good…now with the body of that royalty, I can make use of it to seduce that boy to come to me…and once that little ruse I made at that boy's school goes to work…that boy will be coming to me…and the sex show will commence…ahh…I'm so excited…and I can't hide it…_"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Sorry if this chapter's a little short, but at least it serves as an opening for the trouble to begin…

_**

* * *

Preview: **_

Sawawa goes into interrogation and she's having a hard time convincing investigators that she has no idea why the boys at the café were reduced to skinny corpses while Riza attempts to investigate the corpses to get some clues that led to the boys' death.

Meanwhile Morrigan takes over Hime's body just as Hiro arrived from school…


	2. Sawawa's Interrogation, New Succubus

**The Seductress**

Sawawa goes into interrogation while Riza and Flandre follows and get some clues as to why Sawawa is implicarted in the murders, while Morrigan makes her move to lure Hiro to her thrall...

_**

* * *

Disclaimer:**_

**Princess Resurrection** is owned by TBS and Yasunori Mitsunaga

**Morrigan Aesland** and **Lilith** are owned by Capcom Co. Ltd.

* * *

_Sasanagi Police station._

Thirty minutes have passed since Sawawa was picked up, she was inside the interrogation room of the police station, and the investigators were already getting pissed as five minutes have passed, they're facing a blank wall, as Sawawa's statements did little to shed light.

"Waaahhh! I don't know what you're saying! I just passed by the parfait shop and took a few ice creams and i left for home! I don't recall having boys following me! Honest! I don't know anything about them! I really don't! Believe me! I'm telling the truth and nothing but the truth! I don't have any alibi to booth!"

"Don't play dumb with us! The bartender told us you left with four teenage boys, and later i the night you were seen leaqving the alley, and there witnesses saw them naked...and are reduced to skin and bones! How can you say that you're not involved? I you keep this up, you be charged with murder! And you don't want that, right?"

"Charged? Cash or credit? I don't have a visa or a Mastercard...i'm just an ordinary maid..."

"That's it...I'm going to deck her...!"

The interrogator was losing patience and was about to hit her when his colleague restrained him and urged him to calm down, and he suspected that Sawawa may not be the culprit, but then decided to try a different aproach to ee how she can gauge her reaction to the crime scene.

"Maybe this would open your eyes...take a look..."

One look from the photo and it was enuigh to put the lights out of the elder Hiriyumi sibling after seeing it and a shriek followed, much to her interrogators' surprise, which further puts them on the blank wall for investigating strange crimes.

"EEEEKKKK! HOOORRRRROOOORRRRR! AND WHAT BIG PENISES THAY HAVE! Ohhhh..."

As Sawawa fainted, the investigators sighed in annoyance at seeing her state and a doctor who is on stand by checked on her and realized that she might be out for an hour or so, much to their annoyance as the victims' families wanted an answer to how their children died in such a mysterious way.

"Great...now what do we do now...?"

"Nothing..."

Flandre was there watching the scene and just stared there, waiting for Riza to come back after being told to keep an eye on Sawawa and bolt her out in case she's being tortured just to make the maid "admit the truth", but seeing Sawawa fainted, the Gynoid has nothing else to do but wait.

"Fuga..."

* * *

_At the Sasanagi Morgue..._

Riza was there and inquired at the coroner's table to ask for the bodies of the four victims' bodies, and when the coroner became suspicious, Riza flashes out a fake police badge and he took the bait and allowed her access to the corpses, and when she looked at them, she shivered in disgust at seeing this and thge coroner told the werewolf warrior what caused their deaths, much to her surprise and arouses her suspicion.

"Believe it or not...they all seem to have lost their lives, though i can only asume that they died of suffocation, as there were no signs of hacking wounds...no loss of blood, no signs of struggle and not a single blow to any part of their bodies are evident...except that there were traces of sperms on the tip of their organs...as if they were being sucked out...I don't know how or why this happened..."

"I...I see..."

"Ah...better excuse me..."

The coroner left as he intend to head for the batroom, and with no one looking, Riza uses her enhanced senses to get some clue, and despite the use of compound elements to keep the bodies from decomposing, the werewolf warrior was able to get some scent...and was surprised to learn that the last scent she picked up was from Sawawa herself, and yet she refused to believe that Hiro's elder sister is behind this.

"No way...Sawawa would no stoop this low...despite being a ditz...she's decent and innocent...there's no way she can act like a whore...I've got to keep trying...come on...think...there has to be a clue to clear her name...who would do something like this..."

At this time, Reiri arrived and is rather amused to see Riza smelling the naked bodies of the four victims, much to the werewolf warrior's annoyance at being teased and had to keep her composure to avoid attracting trhe coroner's attention as she stil intend to solve this mystery to clear Sawawa's name.

"My, my...that's disgusting...the she-doggie is performing necrophilia..."

"WHA...? Hey, I'm not...!"

"Just kidding..."

"Wait...aren't you supposed to be at school...?"

"Someone called the principal and claimed that there's a bomb threat so the school's been closed, and Hiro left for home...I decided to go to an arcade and saw you and Flandre heading for the police station while you came here...so...what's with this...?"

After a brief explanation, Reiri became serious as she guessed what this is about and now she came to regret poking fun at Riza.

"My apologies...I see that Sawawa is an unfortunate victim..."

"You knew who's behind this...?"

"A succubus...she's a demon that absorbs souls of male via sex...once the victims is enthralled by her hypnosis, there's n oescape unles someone intervenes...she can also take possession of any innocent women...virgin or not...though she has a knack for virgin boys..."

"Why would someone want to possess Sawawa?"

"Probabaly this Succubus has nothing else to do..."

"So how do we know which one did this...?"

"Let's go check the victims' cell phones just in case...we might get a clue..."

And so the two servants of Hime went to a table and rummaged the itmes until they got through a plastic bag with the victims' names attached and after opening the file of pictures, Reiri recognized the woman in the picture of the cell phone...

"Morrigan Aesland...she's from Scotland! Why would she be doing here...?"

"Let me see that..."

Looking at the picture, then thinking of Sawawa, both came to a conclusion that this is more than just coincidence as Hime came to their thoughts, and then a certain boy also flashed into their heads and realized who is the succubus' next victim.

"Hiro...!"

"You mean...Reiri..what's going on?"

"When a succubus enters the victim's body, she can scan her host's thoughts...and when she possessed Sawawa...then...she knows about Hiro...and despite Sawawa's ditziness...she probavly knows about Hime...!"

"Darn...we'd better go warn Hime...!"

As they head for the front door, they saw the coroner on his seat, his body shivering though she noticed that the table is blocking his lower body and Riza went there to remove it, which revealed another woman of Scottish descent, short-haired, colored violet, and she was sucking on the coroner's penis, and he reached orgasm, though the coroner's body has became thin and devoid of his soul as the woman absorbed it. The Coroner is dead afterwards.

"Another succubus...!"

"Hello...my name is **Lilith**...younger sister to Morrigan...I'm afraid my elder sister has an appointment with someone...so I guess I'll have to entertain you for the time being..."

Riza summoned her worlf arms while Reiri floated in the air as Lilith revealed her "wings" and is ready for a fight, as she intend to stop the two servants of him from leaving the morgue as Morrigan has an appointment to make.

* * *

At Hime's mansion, Hiro arrived after classes were called off due to a bomb threat, as an unidentified caller caled the school's principal and claimed that a bomb is planted within the school, so all students are sent ho and Hiro decided to head straight home. As he entered he noticed that Sawawa isn't here and saw Hime sitting on her couch, reading a newspaper. While still in her gothic dress, she wasn't wearing her usual long socks and boots, only in slippers, amnd her legs was slightly apart, her dress' hem slightly up, exposing some upper thighs, and Hiro alsmost peeked at her, but looked away, and announced that he has arrived.

"You're somewhat ewarly today...hope you not cutting classes..."

"Our school principal received a bomb threat and he sent us home, so school's close for the day...where's Sawawa...and Flandre...?"

Instead of answering his question, Hjime approached the 14-year olf boy and glanced at him. Though he waqs slightly shorter than her, she wondered why it was no big deal to her. She leaned her cheeks to his and the boy blushed, and there she faced him.

"Go take a bath...you smell like fresh perspire..."

"Ah...sorry...I'm heading for the bathroom..."

As Hiro went up stairs, Hime smirked as the scene zooms in through Hime's body and showed that Morrigan has taken possession of Hime's body, with Hime's subconscious "asleep". With Hiro unaware, danger now approaches him with all of Hime's servants out, there's no one to interfere, all thanks to Lilith.

"_Worked better than I thought...now I can have that boy to myself...but don't worry...I'll spare the boy...he looked good enough to play with...and now i get to see his penis...hope it's cute and of average size when he's erect..._"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Hope this chapter satisfies you...and I managed to make it longer than the last chapter...

Again another character from Darkstalkers shows up...and who would've expected that Lilith from **Vampire Savior** came out at the least possible moment...and with her keeping Reiri and Riza busy...Hime and Hiro are in serious trouble...

**_

* * *

Preview: _**

Morrigan, in Hiro's body starts to seduce Hiro, and the boy wil have a hard (excuse the pun) time turning down her advances, and will soon get sucked (again, excuse the pun) into her "escapade", which would put his life in danger...unless Hime wakes up or someone walks in to their rescue...


	3. Let the Seduction Begin

**The Seductress**

Lilith gives Riza and Reiri a hard beating while Morrigan begins to have her fun while possessing Hime's body, and took the initiative in seducing Hiro. Action and sensual suspense takes place here…

**_

* * *

Disclaimer:_**

**Princess Resurrection** is owned by TBS and Yasunori Mitsunaga

_Sasanagi Police station..._

Thirty minutes have passed since Sawawa fainted, the detectives are now facing a blank wall, and now they are contemplating on sending Sawawa to the mental hospital seeing that she doesn't seem to be in her right state of mind, and Flandre heard this and went to the nearest telephone booth, and called someone the Gynoid knew who to trust. Within moments the caller is revealed, who turn out to be Francesca.

Flandre called Sherwood's house to get her help in hopes of getting Sawawa out of the police station.

"Fuga…?"

"Fuga."

"Fuga-fuga?"

"Fuga-fuga-fuga…"

"Fuga-fuga-fuga-fuga…"

"Fuga-fuga-fuga-fuga-fuga…"

"Fuga-fuga-fuga-fuga-fuga-fuga…"

By then Sherwood came and asked Francesca what is going on and soon she was told of what is currently happening. She sighed as she wondered why Hime isn't doing anything to help her servant, but then she had a feeling that something bad is happening. If Hime isn't there to assist Sawawa, then it is likely that an enemy is working behind the scene.

"Francesca…we're going out…Ryu-Ryu, Can-Can, Chou-Chou…you're coming too…"

* * *

_At the Sasanagi Morgue..._

Riza was being thrown against the wall as Lilith gave the werewolf warrior a good beating while Reiri couldn't get a clear hit, due to the Succubus' graceful movement, and that she can fly in the air, as the two fought in the air, Reiri managed to get close but she was struck back by Lilith's "wings", sending her crashing down against a row of lockers.

"Shadow Blade!"

"Unff!"

As the violet-haired succubus hovered to the ground, Riza used her "werewolf arms" to trap her in a bear-hug, but she just smiled and the next moment Riza could feel her chest burning after being hit by her opponent's special attack, sending her crashing against the wall.

"Soul Fist!"

Riza clutched her upper body as smoke was evident, her chest suffered 1st degree burns and her shirt half-incinerated, though she managed to tolerate the pain. Lilith just smiled as she was enjoying this good moment but then a janitor unknowingly came in and Lilith saw this and grabbed the hapless man and locked her lips against his, and she sucked his soul.

"Quite yummy, so I guess I won't mind adults…though I do like teenage boys…"

"What's with you attacking us?"

"Like I said…my elder sister is having an appointment…"

"And what does that have to do with us?"

"Can't tell you…"

"It seems that your sister is after Hime, am I correct?"

Reiri got up and she and Riza regrouped to come up with a tactic in order to take her down and subdue her so that they could head back to Hime's mansion on time. Their only problem would be how to get her to lower her guard given her special attacks.

* * *

At Hime's mansion, Hiro was baffled as to why Sawawa hasn't showed up or why she isn't here. Sighing, he took off his clothes and wrapped himself in a towel and went for the bathroom, and there he removed his towel and is preparing himself to shower when Morrigan, in Hime's body, peeked, and saw the boy's nakedness, which she had lewd thoughts of the boy though she noticed the "bush" down there and decided to have a little fun before ensnaring him. She opened the sliding door and Hiro was surprised by this, and before he could get the chance to cover his privates, Morrigan beat him to it.

"Stand attention!"

Hiro stood still with his hands on his sides, his face beet red and doesn't know what to do. Hime now saw his organ and wondered what would happen next until she spoke to him in a neutral tone which seemed to have brought relief, unaware of what's about to happen next.

"Hiro…about what you asked earlier…I sent Sawawa on an errand and I have Flandre to go with her. She'll be back before sunset, so you don't have to worry about anything. I assure you no harm will come to her."

"Thank you…"

"Now then…"

"Y-yes…?"

"Shave yourself."

"Eh? Shave yourself down there. You look dirty. I rather see you as a clean boy."

Hiro blushed further as he got the logic, though he wondered why his mistress wanted him to shave his pubic area, but wanting to end the awkward situation, he acknowledge the command and she left. However, she stayed beside the sliding door and she could see through the silhouette that the 14-year old boy is rummaging to get a shaver. Slightly opening the sliding door, she saw him preparing to shave himself.

"_My…he really is a dense boy…now to prepare myself…_"

Hime started to undress herself as Hiro is beginning to shave off his "bush", wondering why he's doing this, but after some five minutes, he is done and washed himself. As he glanced at the mirror, he realized that he did the right thing, as he now felt "clean". He admired himself in front of the mirror and wondered if he should show it to her though he dismisses the idea.

"_Wow…Hime's right…I do looked clean…well…showing it to her may not be a good idea…she might think I could be a hentai…well, I'd better get gong…I still need to put some clothes on…huh? Where's my towel?_"

It turned out that Hime took Hiro's towel so that he'll be forced to come out of the bathroom naked, and he'll enter her trap. Outside, a now naked Hime is fingering herself as soon as she saw Hiro naked, and the Hime inside her body remained "asleep", yet she could feel pleasure as Morrigan uses Hime's body to produce arousing sensations to keep Hime preoccupied.

After being unable to find his towel, Hiro hoped that the coast is clear so he opened the sliding door, and to his surprise, Hime was there, and he was forced to slant against the wall while trying to focus on her beautiful face, avoiding eye contact on her lower body.

"H-Hime…why…why are you…"

"Relax…I have something to do with you…"

Hiro was about to act when HIme's right hand touched his organ in a slow yet rhythmic way, and within a few seconds his body reacted as his penis started to rose up hard, feeling his organ throbbing, and she looked down to see Hiro's penis in "arouse mode", pleased to see that his size is almost 6 inches, and with his pubic area shaved, it is really an arousing sight to behold. Circling her right hand on Hiro's now-hard penis, she slowly rubbed it up and down, and Hiro was trying to fight off the sensation though his body said otherwise.

"Ah…H-Hime…wh-what are you…?"

"Relax…I just wanted to reward you for all the times you saved my life…and this is the least I could repay you with…"

As her rubbing of Hiro's erection slowly increased, his hips began to buck and sway, while his organ throbbed harder, the boy was starting to give in to the arousing feeling, though he was still mentally resisting as he felt that this isn't right for them to do this, but then Hime made eye to eye contact, and Morrigan used hypnosis to place him in her thrall, and to keep him still, she kissed him and he kissed her in return. Pleased to have the boy all to herself, Morrigan, in Hime's body, went ton the attack, and bent down to kiss his "head", feeling Hiro's penis throb harder while she continued her hand job, and she could hear the boy moaning quite aloud.

"_Good…now to get to the second phase of my fun…_"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Hiro's in trouble as Morrigan began to molest the boy while inside Hime's body;

Lilith still has Riza and Reiri within her battlefield;

Sherwood makes her move…will she get there on time?

**_

* * *

Preview: _**

Morrigan's fun with Hiro continues as Riza and Reiri got an unexpected help in putting a stop to Lilith's rampage…


	4. Unlikely Help

**The Seductress**

Lilith gives Hiro a little something while in Hime's body, while help arrived to give Riza and Reiri the opportunity to get to Hime's mansion while Sherwood tries to clear Sawawa's name…

**_

* * *

Disclaimer:_**

**Princess Resurrection** is owned by TBS and Yasunori Mitsunaga

**Darkstalkers/Vampire Savior** is owned by Capcom Co. Ltd.

* * *

_Hime's Mansion…_

Outside the bathroom, Hiro is leaning against the wall as Morrigan, in Hime's body, slanted against Hiro, her right hand slowly rubbing his erection while she took his left hand and have him rub Hime's clitoris, and as he did so, Morrigan was beginning to enjoy the pleasure as she continued to rub her captive's organ, feeling him throb harder and harder.

"_Ah…that feels good…I could do this all day…_"

To spite him, she stopped her actions and looked behind, seeing Hiro's penis moving back and fro, so she resumed her action though she started again slowly, yet she could feel him vibrate. As her fingers began to play with his "head", she could feel his organ hardened and she smirked at the sensation while feeling his fingers going deeper inside.

"Yes…keep that up…don't stop…"

As the mesmerized Hiro continued to fondle her "treasure", Morrigan, in Hime's body, took his right hand and had him fondle her breast, feeling her nipples hardened while her hips swayed as the sensation increases, and she started to moan in delight feeling the sensual heat building up within her.

Inside her body, Hime was locked in a trance, feeling nothing but arousal though that's the only feeling she felt as Morrigan made sure that Hime remained immobilized, though she allowed her to feel pleasure as part of spiting her.

Back outside, Morrigan recalled what she saw inside the bathroom and took a bottle of baby oil and placed it on her right hand and began to rub Hiro's hard penis, and the friction became slippery but this further aroused the 14-year old boy, swaying and bucking his hips as pleasure intensifies, but then realizing that they've been like this for 10 minutes, she can't let him reach orgasm so she "borrowed" Hime's powers and uses the "Flame of Light" and placed it on the tip of Hiro's penis, and thus he won't ejaculate for another 15 minutes.

"Can't let you go just yet…I want to see you enjoy…and only I can ejaculate…yours will have to wait…you must pleasure me first before you do…right Hiro Hiriyumi…?"

With a raise of an eyebrow, Morrigan directed Hiro to stand straight and hug Hime's body from behind, thrusting his hips as Hiro's erection began rubbing the right butt cheek of Hime, and Morrigan could feel his hardness through the soft skin, enjoying the sensation and hoped that this would go on for several minutes, hoping that Lilith would keep Hime's servants busy.

* * *

_Sasanagi Morgue…_

Reiri and Riza were hiding behind the pillar of walls after hurling objects such as tables and chairs but al Lilith did was slice them with "wing blades" and incinerated them with her fireballs with relative ease, much to the two firls' frustration as they couldn't get close enough to land a hit until Reiri got an idea on how to take her by surprise.

Transforming into a swarm of bats, Reiri managed to confuse the short-haired Succubus which enabled Riza to go on the offensive and landed a big scratch on the succubus, just as Reiri reverted back to physical form and held her arms as the werewolf warrior scratches Lilith away, but then the Succubus unleashed her "wing blades" and injures the two servants of Hime, sending them to the ground.

"UUUNNNFFF!"

"AAAAHH!"

Bleeding and hurt, the two were dazed and stunned just as Lilith looked down at the two, though she seemingly has no interest in killing them...only killing time. As Riza tries to get up, Lilith smacked her down with her "wing blade" and did the same to Reiri.

"you sure gave me a good exercise...stay down and stay still...when the day is over I'll let you go. My sister only wanted that boy...nothing personal...and your precious princess will be spared as well...she only wanted to make love to that boy..."

"She'll kill him after he gets his first time..."

"I don't know...that's what we Succubus are capable of..."

By then someone entered the morgue and this surprised the trio as a man and a little girl came in. The man, adult-sized and human-looking, discarded his trench coat and large hat, revealing his long, ponytail-like haor and is carrying a huge bead on his upper body and took out what appeared to be a large sword. He glanced at the three woman though he seem to be staring at Lilith. He then decided to target her.

"**Anita**...stay back..."

"Yes...**Donovan**..."

* * *

_Sasanagi Police Station…_

Flandre was waiting outside when Sherwood and her group arrived, and there the pint-sized Gynoid told the youngest royalty sibling all she knows and decided to think of a way to spring Sawawa out. An idea popped into her head as she instructed Francesca to go to a nearest junkshop and get some spare parts. As Francesca did so, Sherwood asked Flandre to provide a layout of the police station so that she can hatch a plan to get Hiro's elder sister out.

After some 15 minutes, the scene shifts back inside the police station as Sawawa woke up as the interrogation resumed. There the interrogators ask her again what her involvement is regarding the four boys' deaths, and again she gave them a ditzy answer.

"What? Me killing them? I didn't do that! I'm not even Jason Voohres nor Frddie Kreuger! I never even got a booger…but it's their fault for what happened to them…they such losers…"

"Where through playing games!"

"Really…? Oh yes…I'm Triple H! I'm the game! The King of Kings!"

The interrogators sighed as Sawawa did a poor imitation of Triple H until someone came in…another Sawawa, and this time she is carrying two dead animals though there were no puncture wounds or c\signs of strangling. Then the Sawawa look-alike went for the real Sawawa, threatening to kill her and the police tried to stop the look-alike but were shoved back, until Ryu-Ryu, Can-can and Chou-chou came and tackled the look-alike, revealing the look-alike to be a robot. Then Sherwood came in, pointing at the disassembled robot.

"There's your proof…this robot is the one who killed the four victims! The one you held is a fall girl…so please release her, for she truly is innocent…"

"Sir…what should we do…?"

"Release Hiriyumi…looks like we got our suspect…and to be rid of this ditzy girl…"

"Sherwood-sama..thank you…"

"Your welcome…now let's get going…we need to buy at the market…"

"Oh yes…right away…"

And so Sherwood and Sawawa left leaving the disassembled robot, and the police are unaware that the scene was actually staged so that Sawawa would be acquitted without questions and legal hurdle, and then she instructed her trio-Blood Warriors to find Riza and Reiri, having been told that they're at the Sasanagi Morgue.

* * *

Back at the morgue, Donovan Baine began chanting words of oration and his huge beads glowed and fired energy blasts that sent Lilith hurling around, finally feeling pain and has gotten beaten up and tried to retaliate with her fireballs, but then he counters it with his huge dao sword.

"Soul Fist!"

But then the sword swings and dissipated the fireballs and Lilith realized that she's no match for this stranger and was forced to back away.

"Don't think this is over! You'll be too late….!"

As Lilith retreated, Donovan glances at the two women and then at Reiri, sensing her as a vampire, and was somewhat curious that he aimed his sword at her yet the teen vampire didn't move an inch.

"You…you're a vampire yet you can freely travel at daytime?"

"I'm attending school…"

"Hey, hey…she's an ally…and she hasn't taken human blood for the past six months…"

"I see…forgive my intrusion…"

Then screams and shouts were heard as the three pandas were carrying Sherwood and Sawawa and then barricaded the doors as Zombies began invading the streets, with a British-looking Zombie leading the pack.

"Wah! Resident Evil has invaded Sasanagi!"

Riza glanced at the window to see what's causing it and found the cause of the ruckus.

"Yee-hah! **Zabel Zarock** is back! And soon I'll be promoting my newest album…Rapping with Lord Raptor! Yeah!"

Donovan glanced at the streets as many people are being eaten away by the Zombie and then glanced at Anita, telling her to stay here as he goes out face the zombies, with Riza volunteering to help but was told to stay and protect Sherwood and Sawawa.

* * *

Back at Hime's mansion, Morrigan, still possessing Hime's body, is enjoying her day as a still-possessed Hiro remained behind her, hugging from behind. His arms embracing her while rubbing his erection on Hime's soft butt cheek. The scene zooms in where you can see Hiro's erection still drenched in baby oil and continued to rub her butt cheek and his "head" began to rub her smooth skin. Her hand then touched his organ, feeling him throb harder and harder.

"Looks like we'll have to up the ante a bit…"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Two more Darkstalkers showed up, with one saving Riza and Reiri and another threatening to invade the streets, so what would our heroes do at a time like this…? Ah, the suspense…I sure enjoy making cliffhangers…

Thanks to Sherwood's quick thinking, Sawawa's name has been cleared, and thanks to bher ditziness, she'll forget the whole ordeal…

Hiro's in trouble as Morrigan continue to molest the boy while inside Hime's body…and things will get more and more…seductive.

**_

* * *

Preview: _**

Donovan vs. Lord Raptor will highlight one part of next chapter while the other sees the combined factions of Hime and Sherwood going to fight Morrigan…but first a seductive scene before the final battle…yup…it'll end sooner…


	5. The Art Of Seduction

**The Seductress**

We're going to shift the scene to Hiro and Hime right after the Zombie-infested streets of Sasanagi is resolved, and there the rest of our merry monsters will make their way through the mansion, but will they be able to stop the Scottish succubus without harming Hime?.

**_

* * *

Disclaimer:_**

**Princess Resurrection** is owned by TBS and Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

_Hime's Mansion…_

Morrigan wanted to feel more lusting feelings and now is the time to enjoy it to the max so she instructed Hiro to go for the "attack", which involves Hime's body standing and Hiro slips his erection underneath Hime's "flower", rubbing her entrance and her clitoris but no penetration, and the scene shifts onto Hime's "center" where you can see Hiro's "head" moving through, rubbing her vaginal lips which added more arousing sensation within Hime's body. Morrigan is enjoying this.

"Ah…yes…keep that up…that feels so good…"

Hiro remained in a trance, feeling nothing but arousal and his erection throbbing harder as he kept on gyrating his hips, his erection kept on rubbing the entrance of Hime's flower, as Morrigan mentally urged the boy to continue his actions, feeling that she was half-way to orgasm.

* * *

Sasanagi Morgue…

Reiri and Riza were still barricading the door as the zombies are starting to pound on the door, and as the numbers increases, the door was threatened to fall apart, and Donovan realized that he has to get the innocents out of here and gave Riza an instruction which she reluctantly agreed to.

"Young werewolf warrior…open the door…then I'll plow my way out…then you block the door. Find a way out while I deal with these zombies."

"You against an army of zombies? Can you really do that?"

"Do not waste time…you need to get out of here."

Nodding, Riza opened the door as Donovan went out and began plowing his way through the zombies as Sherwood told Francesca to stay behind and protect Anita as they went to the back door to escape, not looking back as the bounty hunter makes quick work on the zombies until he faces off with Lord Raptor.

"Aww…a bounty hunter…with a sword and beads…what's this…Shaolin Temple?"

"In the name of my ancestors…I will put a top to your demonic ways…"

While moving away from the financial district, Sherwood, Ryu-Ryu, Can-Can, Chou-Chou, Reiri, Riza and Sawawa are walking away until Flandre came driving a SWAT van which she managed to start it despite not using a car keys.

"Ohh…nice…"

"Let's hop in…"

And so the gang jumps in on he van and drive off towards Hime's mansion, momentarily glancing at the side mirror seeing a large glow, and thy wondered if Donovan managed to defeat Lord Raptor or not, but right now, Hime is their top priority.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Hiro remained in Morrigan's thrall, still doing what he is told earlier, only this time Hime is facing him, his erection still rubbing her vaginal entrance. Morrigan is enjoying this and has no plans of stopping, feeling that her road to orgasm is halfway through, and to spite the Blood Warrior, she kissed him passionately though Hiro would feel nothing since he's still in a trance.

"Hmm…I think it's time we get to the main event status…follow me, my little sex toy…"

"Yes, mistress…"

* * *

At Hime's room, Hiro lay on his back as Hime is sitting on top of Hiro, facing away as she continue to rub his erection while her other hand kept on caressing his balls, seeing that it was starting to get elevated and while his organ gets harder and harder. Smirking, she decided to get on with it as she wanted to get the pleasure going. She faced him and grabbed his organ and rubbed his "head" on her "entrance".

"Ah…that felt good…so, how are you feeling…?"

Hiro said nothing except embracing her while thrusting his hips upward, feeling his organ throb harder and harder and after some five minutes she guided him inside her, finally the intercourse began, as his erection slipped inside her "treasure" and began humping his hips upward, feeling her wetness as she started to hump her hips and arousing sensations course through their bodies.

"Ahhh…that's right…jab your birdie inside me…make me feel the ultimate pleasure…"

Putting his hands on her waist, Hiro showed her how she should move. Morrigan, in Hime's body, began moving her hips slowly, a way to spite him as she wanted to feel him throb just to amuse herself. Meanwhile, Hiro began a pumping motion of his own, digging his heels into the mattress and pushing himself up towards her as she slid along his length.

Being on top was quite different from lying down and letting Hiro do the moving, but the succubus didn't mind it. Morrigan, in Hime's body, shifted her body until the boy was moving through her passage without further problems. At whim, she shifted her weight and body movement, and Hiro helped by changing the rhythm of his movements to match hers. More and more of his shaft slipped into her until he was fully buried inside her again.

Hiro moaned even though as he remained in a trance. Meanwhile the succubus thrashed her head around, making her hair flutter like a banner. Her breasts were tracing little circles in the air as she moved on top of him. She then lowered her head as she kissed him torridly as he felt sensual shock waves surge through his body with increasing ferocity as Morrigan rose and fell on his captive rod, while her vaginal muscles clenched rhythmically around it. Both of them moaned loudly as they continued to move, looking at each other with passion and desire.

But in the midst of the lustful actions, something internally happened as Hime's consciousness somewhat awakened and managed to hide her presence from Morrigan's and soon learned what has happened and saw Hiro still under her control. She began working on a way to break free but the arousing sensation she's feeling now is slowly overwhelming her.

"My little boy…touch these boobs, will you…? Pretty please…?"

As if on cue, he reached up to grab them, squeezing and twisting them in opposite directions, her nipples pinched between his fingers. As he did, Morrigan moaned desperately and began moving faster and faster, her face flushed red and her breasts a rosy pink.

Hiro's added handling of her breasts almost sent Hime's body out of control. She could barely focus on her actions and was unable to resist when Hiro pulled her down to him. When she was close enough, he took a nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over it rapidly. Then the 14-year old boy tried to suck more of her breasts into his mouth, the sensation of his tongue going over the expanse of her breast finally sent both Hime and Morrigan over the edge. Both felt tremors spreading out from her clit to encompass her whole body and pushed herself backwards, driving Keiichi all the way back into her cunt again. Then she pressed herself onto him and spasmed violently. She moaned aloud and held him tightly as she finally came.

While her lips are locked against his, it unknowingly caused a mental connection between Hime and Hiro and both began to communicate telepathically and there both realized what happened.

"Hiro…can you move your body?"

"I'm trying…"

But Morrigan somehow sensed this and overwhelmed the two, quickly regaining control of Hime's body and Hiro was unable tro move and rebel, still under the succubus' power. Moreover, his Flame of Life was starting to expire but his body remained in arousal.

"Nice try, Lilliane…but now I'm taking this boy…I used your Flame of Light to travel through this boy's sperm…and if I get him to ejaculate…his life is mine…but even if you prevented him from ejaculating…it will still dissipate…and as long as I'm in control…you can't do anything…"

By then, Sherwood, Flandre, Riza and the three pandas barged in, surprised at what they saw and heard what they say, and now they're in a fix as to how they could save the two without endangering their lives.

**To Be Concluded...**

* * *

While the fate of Doovan and Lord Raptor remains unknown, Morrigan is having her fun with Hiro and she made sure she has a fail-safe plot to keep Hime's servants at check, and Hiro is now in danger of losing his life forever.

**_

* * *

Preview: _**

The next chapter comes to a close as help arrive to led their assistance to Hime and Hiro. Will they be able to?

And don't forget a Hiro x Hime moment at the end of next chapter's ending.


	6. FINAL Chapter

**The Seductress**

The conclusion is here now.

My apologies for the long, long delay…so here is how things would end…

**

* * *

**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Princess Resurrection** is owned by TBS and Yasunori Mitsunaga

**

* * *

**

**Hime's Mansion…**

At Hime's room, Hiro lay on his back as Hime is sitting on top of Hiro, facing away as she continue to rub his erection while her other hand kept on caressing his balls, seeing that it was starting to get elevated and while his organ gets harder and harder. Smirking, she decided to get on with it as she wanted to get the pleasure going. She faced him and grabbed his organ and rubbed his "head" on her "entrance".

"Ah…that felt good…so, how are you feeling…?"

Hiro said nothing except embracing her while thrusting his hips upward, feeling his organ throb harder and harder and after some five minutes she guided him inside her, finally the intercourse began, as his erection slipped inside her "treasure" and began humping his hips upward, feeling her wetness as she started to hump her hips and arousing sensations course through their bodies.

"Ahhh…that's right…jab your birdie inside me…make me feel the ultimate pleasure…"

Putting his hands on her waist, Hiro showed her how she should move. Morrigan, in Hime's body, began moving her hips slowly, a way to spite him as she wanted to feel him throb just to amuse herself. Meanwhile, Hiro began a pumping motion of his own, digging his heels into the mattress and pushing himself up towards her as she slid along his length.

Being on top was quite different from lying down and letting Hiro do the moving, but the succubus didn't mind it. Morrigan, in Hime's body, shifted her body until the boy was moving through her passage without further problems. At whim, she shifted her weight and body movement, and Hiro helped by changing the rhythm of his movements to match hers. More and more of his shaft slipped into her until he was fully buried inside her again.

Hiro moaned even though as he remained in a trance. Meanwhile the succubus thrashed her head around, making her hair flutter like a banner. Her breasts were tracing little circles in the air as she moved on top of him. She then lowered her head as she kissed him torridly as he felt sensual shock waves surge through his body with increasing ferocity as Morrigan rose and fell on his captive rod, while her vaginal muscles clenched rhythmically around it. Both of them moaned loudly as they continued to move, looking at each other with passion and desire.

But in the midst of the lustful actions, something internally happened as Hime's consciousness somewhat awakened and managed to hide her presence from Morrigan's and soon learned what has happened and saw Hiro still under her control. She began working on a way to break free but the arousing sensation she's feeling now is slowly overwhelming her.

"My little boy…touch these boobs, will you…? Pretty please…?"

As if on cue, he reached up to grab them, squeezing and twisting them in opposite directions, her nipples pinched between his fingers. As he did, Morrigan moaned desperately and began moving faster and faster, her face flushed red and her breasts a rosy pink.

Hiro's added handling of her breasts almost sent Hime's body out of control. She could barely focus on her actions and was unable to resist when Hiro pulled her down to him. When she was close enough, he took a nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over it rapidly. Then the 14-year old boy tried to suck more of her breasts into his mouth, the sensation of his tongue going over the expanse of her breast finally sent both Hime and Morrigan over the edge. Both felt tremors spreading out from her clit to encompass her whole body and pushed herself backwards, driving Hiro all the way back into her cunt again. Then she pressed herself onto him and spasmed violently. She moaned aloud and held him tightly as she finally came.

While her lips are locked against his, it unknowingly caused a mental connection between Hime and Hiro and both began to communicate telepathically and there both realized what happened.

"Hiro…can you move your body?"

"I'm trying…"

But Morrigan somehow sensed this and overwhelmed the two, quickly regaining control of Hime's body and Hiro was unable to move and rebel, as he is remain under the succubus' power. Moreover, his Flame of Life was starting to expire but his body remained in arousal.

"Nice try, pretty princess…but now I'm taking this boy…I used your Flame of Light to travel through this boy's sperm…and if I get him to ejaculate…his life is mine…but even if you prevented him from ejaculating…it will still dissipate…and as long as I'm in control…you can't do anything…"

By then, Sherwood, Flandre, Riza and the three pandas barged in, surprised at what they saw and heard what they say, and now they're in a fix as to how they could save the two without endangering their lives. Riza unleashes her "wolf arms" and is ready to rumble but Sherwood verbally restrains her as she reminded that Morrigan is still inside Hime's body.

"No, Riza…you might harm my elder sister…!"

"Yes…that's right…lay a paw on me…and you can say bye-bye to your precious princess and your little boy-toy…at least I'm giving him a painful pleasure…so what do you say…? Stay there and watch? Or would you like to join me and do a threesome? You can have the boy's balls…or blow these boobs of hers…ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Riza gritted her teeth as she saw Hiro's lips starting to foam as his ejaculation is being delayed and his "flame of life" is about to be extinguished in two minutes and seeing that time is running out, Ryu-Ryu, Can-Can and Chou-Chou jumped into action and grappled with Hime's body, pulling her away, but Morrigan is quick to "resolve" the situation she is in.

"SHADOW BLADE!"

Energy blades emanated from Hime's arms as she jumped in a spiral motion, and the three pandas were thrown aside, bleeding yet their "flame of life" quickly repaired their wounds and the furry trio are back on the game. As Hime is "floating", Francesca and Flandre barged inside and caught her with chains and pinned her down, yet Morrigan remained defiant and is even "savoring" on her victory.

"Hah! Even if you caught me…you can't stop me without harming your luscious Lilliane…and in 60 seconds your boy is as good as dead! So what will you do? Who will you go after? That brat or me? Choose now or all will be lost! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Riza was at Hiro's side and is at loss as to how to save Hiro since Morrigan is still possessing Hime, but then Sherwood approached Hiro and gave him her "Flame of Life" and managed to save his life, and surprisingly, he is able to recall what happened and remembered something as he dash out of the room, much to everyone's surprises.

"Well, well…looks like Lilliane's Blood Warrior is so aroused that he chose to masturbate inside the bathroom than stop me! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Now then…I need to go…SHADOW BLADE!"

Morrigan, in Hime's body, fought her way and broke free from the chains and is now causing another ruckus as she made another attack move to keep her opponents at bay as Sherwod had to duck under the blasts that Morrigan fired at.

"SOUL FIST!"

As everyone is busy evading the attacks, Hiro came back and pulled her towards him, thrusting his erection inside her treasure, much to everyone's shocks at what he is doing. Even Sherwood is speechless at what she just saw.

"Ah…very good, boy…yes…pump inside me…free your sperm…wha…?"

While pumping his erection inside Hime's "treasure", Hiro was secretly holding paper talismans which has words inscribed that has the ability to de-possess evil spirits which includes succubus, and plaster them onto Hime's naked back, and there the paper talismans began to take effect, slowly harming Morrigan and she is slowly being ejected from Hime's body, while Hiro threw the beads at Flandre, who then threw it onto Morrigan' which fastened around her neck, and there the beads, resembling a giant necklace, began to glow which by then Donavan Baine came and began to chant a prayer which slowly defeated Morrigan and nothing is left of her. Everything ended and all are relieved.

Hiro slipped out of sight as he went towards the bathroom "relieve himself" as he is close to release, and as he is rubbing his hard organ, Hime came as she followed him, seeing why he went here and the 14-year old Blood Warrior was taken by surprise and tried to explain himself only to be silenced by her.

"Um…Hime…I…um…"

"I understand. Allow me to help you as to show you my thanks…"

Removing her bathrobe, the now naked Hime went towards the boy and grabbed his organ, slowly but sensually rubbed him up and down, and the sensual rapture builds up again, and with a naked woman in front of him, it further heated his body as a few minutes later (about four minutes) he is close to release, and he is worried about spilling his "essence" on her.

"Ah…H-Hime…I'm…about…can't…spill…"

"It's alright…"

As the rubbing continues, Hime slanted against the shower wall as Hiro stood in front of her right hip as her hand sensually massages his hard penis, and a minute later it was there, his erection throbbed harder as Hiro gritted his teeth when his orgasm arrived, releasing it and splashed against her creamy right thigh and hip, as Hime looked on, seeing the scene yet she wasn't perturbed and kept on rubbing his organ until it softened up. Then she opened the shower and washed her body while Hiro looked on.

"That's my way of showing you my thanks…you didn't took advantage of me…and for freeing me from the Succubus…"

"…you're welcome…"

"Come…and dress up…the others are waiting…"

**-x-**

An hour later, Hime, fully recovered and fully dressed, personally thanked Donavan for his help and he replied by saying that Hiro should take the credit as his fast thinking helped him defeat the succubus and there he left the mansion, while Sherwood hugs her elder sister, relieved that she is safe and sound. Reiri came and told Hime about what happened and how Sawawa got embroiled over this which Hime nodded. By then they noticed that Hiro is not around and Hime decided to go and talk to him.

"Riza…Reiri…thank you for your help. Look after the mansion and Sawawa while I go look for Hiro."

**-x-**

At a park, Hiro is sitting by a swing as he looked back at the events that happened hours ago, feeling ashamed that he is unable to protect Hime and ended up becoming a sex toy for Morrigan. He even felt miserable upon learning that Morrigan even possessed Sawawa just to distract Hime's servants so she can gain entry inside the mansion. By then Hime arrived and placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Hiro…why feel miserable when you saved my life?"

"I…I…"

"It is my fault that I sent Flandre to go out…your elder sister is being framed and now she is acquitted…"

"If…if only I had an ability to detect that kind of enemy…so that I would know if you…"

"You are as who you are…that's what I want from you…if not for what happened…we may never be able to connect…fear not. You've been absolved…I was possessed by that succubus…and thanks to your quick thinking…you set me free. Be proud of who you are…that's why I chose you as my Blood Warrior."

Touched, Hiro hugged Hime and she just smiled, and the two walked home together.

**-x-**

Later that night, Hiro and Hime were at the couch, making out as she decided to reward her Blood Warrior or his bravery, yet things came to a stop as Flandre came and lifted the couch, where the two, who are nearly naked, held onto each other as the Gynoid dropped the couch and showed to her what the Gynoid caught: a mouse.

"Ik-ik…"

Being that she has a bit of phobia with mice, Hime shrieked and took out a drill gun to "disassemble" her but Hiro restrained her, urging her to calm down, which by then Sawawa came after hearing the commotion, and saw Hiro and Hime's states, and fainted.

"Hiro…he's making out with the mistress…oh my…my brother has grown up…ohhh…"

Hime sighed as the Gynoid slipped out of view while Hiro tries to wake up a fainted Sawawa as she dresses up and decided to retire for the night.

**The End…**

* * *

Hope you like the ending of this fic…and I hope it was worth the wait…

Sorry if I didn't put in a post-lemon scene…I decided to try out something for a change…after all…Hiro did "laid" her and I felt it might get out of hand…

Many thanks for the reviews…


End file.
